Postmenopausal Estrogen/Progestin Interventions Trial(PEPI) is designed to describe painwise differences among 4 regimens of estrogen replacement therapy, and between these regimens and a placebo, with respect to the following cardiovascular risk factors: 1) Plasma HDL-C 2) Systolic blood pressure 3) Plasma Fibrinogen